Paradise
by Saddened Soul
Summary: She would have remained alone that night, had he not decided to keep her company. WalterAlessa Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: 'Silent Hill' is not owned by me in any way whatsoever, nor do I make any profit off of this work.**

_Paradise_

The bonfire crackled and burned in the center of the courtyard, a plethora of children and adults situated around. Laughter and talk was evident among the crowds, and little boys and girls chased after each other in temporary glee. Temporary. That was why Alessa despised these gatherings.

She sat on the steps of Wish House, hugging her knees and staring at the night sky with its many twinkling stars. She scratched unknowingly at her knee through her dark dress, drawing in a breath. It was chilly tonight, even with the fire.

The higher members of The Order thought that gatherings like these were necessary on some level. Not only to satisfy the younger children but also to relieve some of the tension that usually rose between other members. To Alessa, however, they did little. The children were still beat and tortured, the sacrifices were still made…

She scratched at her knee once more, frowning down upon the dress. Oh, how uncomfortable she was in it! But questioning her mother was forbidden, of course. She would much rather just leave this place as well and retreat back to her room and obtain some solitude. It was difficult enough with the sickly feeling that spontaneously made itself known to her every once in awhile…

"Alessa."

She blinked and looked up to the source of voice. She mustered up as best a smile as she could.

"Walter."

Standing above her, the blond's smile was obviously larger. His hair was worn somewhat short, and he wore a brown jacket and black jeans. She scooted slightly to her right, and he sat down beside her, resting his arms upon his knees. She avoided eye contact with him, staring at a patch of grass some ways off.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he stated softly.

"Yes," she replied just as meekly, chancing a glance at him. He was handsome, his face clean with only the slightest hint of ruggedness. He gazed at her then, only increasing her sudden nervousness.

"I got something for you," he said slowly, reaching over to his side and picking up a flower. Its pedals were white and clean, like of snow. He held it by its long stem and admired it for a moment. "…Here." He extended it out to her almost carefully, looking up from it to her face anxiously.

Alessa found herself lifted a tad by this gesture. With that same carefulness Walter had displayed just moments before, she took the flower, regretting it instantly. Her mother would inevitably question how she came about it; she did not want to cause Walter any harm. It would have to be discarded.

However, she saw no harm in holding onto it for the moment. Her lip curled. "…Thank you, Walter. It is… very pretty." Upon hearing this Walter grinned, his cheeks reddening just a bit. He looked back out to the fire.

"I picked it out in the forest earlier, because I knew-," he narrowed his eyes, "Are you all right? You seem cold."

Alessa had indeed shivered, but she shook it of as nothing. "Oh no, I'm fine."

Walter continued to eye her uncertainly, but his expression softened. "…If you are cold, though, you're welcome to wear my jacket. I don't mind."

"Thank you, but I'm fine, I assure you." She cleared her throat and resumed staring at that patch of grass. Why was it suddenly so hard to speak to him? He came in good faith, so why could she not accept his company? It was true that it had been some time since they last saw each other, but…

"Walter…" she said, brushing several loose strands of hair behind one hair. "…Why…?"

"You seemed lonely," he responded, cradling his hands together, "and I supposed we could share our disposition toward these events." She suppressed the smallest of giggles.

"You don't care much for these either?"

"No." His grin vanished and his eyes traveled along the courtyard solemnly. "I'd much rather be away…" he trailed off, but elated again quickly enough. "What of you, though? How have you been?"

"I've been okay," Alessa murmured, running her hands along her arms aimlessly. "Mother prefers for me to stay indoors now. I can understand why…but sometimes her actions anger me. How will taking a walk outside harm me in any way?" Her tone had become increasingly fervent.

Walter was quiet for some time before replying, "You shouldn't say that. You're lucky, really. At least you have a mother…"

An awkward silence followed. Alessa caught a few people glance at them from afar. They were either members of The Order or just associates of it, but either way she was hardly bothered by it. It was not as offensive as it used to be. She had learned over time that she was something of an outcast, even to some of The Order. But the ridiculing bothered her little now…

"Sometimes…" she found herself muttering, "…sometimes I wish I had been just an orphan like you and the others. Then I wouldn't have to be special, you know?"

Slowly, Walter stood up. Disregarding what she said, he held out his hand for her to take. "Come, I want to show you something in the forest." He smiled reassuringly, but she could tell it was forced a little. Alessa looked around at her surroundings.

"But what if-," He took her hand; she recoiled just a tiny bit.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." In that instant she felt she could trust him. It was a fleeting feeling, but even so she wordlessly allowed herself to be led out of the compound and into the forest that surrounded Wish House.

---

"Have you ever been out here?" Walter asked, glancing back at her. The air was thick with the scent of pine, and the dirt path was littered with stones and pebbles. There was a light fog that hung at their ankles.

Alessa swallowed. "…No, I haven't. It was forbidden for us to come out here, I remember-,"

"Bob and I used to play out here all the time," he said, as if submerged in his own thoughts. "I was afraid of coming out as well, but he told me there was nothing to be afraid of…" He stopped the middle of the path, chuckling silently to himself. "You remember Bob?"

"I think… it was so long ago…"

"He _killed_ Bob." Alessa furrowed her brow, watching him tense up. She cringed. He was tightening his grip on her hand.

"Walter… You're hurting me…" Immediately he moved away and touched her lightly on the shoulder. He made a rush of apologies, but she could only make one or two of them. She shook her head and straightened out her dress.

"It's alright," she said, trying to smile. Walter scrutinized her closely again. She felt odd and naked under his powerful gaze. Perhaps it was only natural. He was older than her by three years, and more composed. Or maybe it was something else. He had always been different when compared to the other children when they were younger. She assumed that this element of his was what had first attracted her to him during her first visit to Wish House. Or maybe not.

"…It is not too far now," he stated, nodding towards the path. "We'll be there soon." He took her through another segment of forest, eventually walking out onto a cliff that overlooked Toluca Lake.

A small fence bordered it, and Walter turned to her with another grin. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Alessa was taken aback by the sight. She had seen the lake from the town-she could make it out on the other side of the lake-but it had never appeared as pure and beautiful as it did now. Its waters were still and peaceful, and the moon and stars reflected upon it.

"It's… beautiful," she remarked, leaning over the fence. Walter joined her, studying her expression and motions.

"Does it please you?"

"…Yes, yes it does. If only I could show Claudia this; I'm sure she'd be so amazed…"

Walter frowned. He did not want Claudia Wolf to see this. It was his gift to Alessa, and Alessa alone.

A breeze fluttered by, and Alessa shuddered slightly. She sniffled. Oh, not a cold, anything but a cold. Then she felt something warm and large sling over her shoulders, and she saw Walter smiling at her, his jacket gone. He had only a black t-shirt on now, but he did not seem bothered. "Is that better?"

She nodded. "…Thank you, Walter. I'm very grateful." She fitted herself more snugly into it, wrapping her arms around herself. The blond resumed looking out over the water. "Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true… what you said about Bob?"

"…Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. There was nothing that could be done."

Alessa wandered over to him, staring at the sky. Her thoughts shifted to the outside world once more. "…This is probably the farthest away from Silent Hill I've ever been," she told him. "But I've heard that you've been farther, much farther away… where the… non-believers are. Is that true?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. I've been there many times to visit my mother."

She cocked her head to the right and eyed him quizzically, but kept any comments to herself. "So… how is it?" she asked, trying to keep her small amount of enthusiasm unnoticeable. Walter thought about this for a moment.

"It is… not as bad as they say," he answered, glancing at her. "…Or maybe, I am just used to it by now…"

"Well… I'd like to see it, if only once." For some reason this surprised her, and apparently it surprised Walter as well, for he looked at her strangely.

"…I don't think you would be safe there, Alessa," he said in a peculiar manner. "It is _different_ outside. You would not be protected out there as you are here."

She stared at him for a long while, scowling. "I do not need protection. And I am hardly protected here, anyway. It's _seclusion_, not protection. My whole life I have lived in this town, every day seeing people stroll in laughing and then walk out with those ridiculous rabbit dolls. I fail to see what is so wrong with the outside."

"…Well then, perhaps I could take you there one day. We could visit mother together." Walter beamed at her, and she attempted to do the same.

"You would do that, really?" For a moment she actually had some hope that it was possible. If only it was.

"Of course." Once again, they were left in silence. The lake was still.

"Do you think there really is a Paradise, Walter?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're always talking about Paradise, but is there really one?"

"I'm not sure." Walter clicked his tongue. "Sometimes I think there is a paradise for everyone, but it changes for every person."

"So… you don't agree with them?"

"No."

"…Does that mean you're going to stay here, in Silent Hill?"

"I plan on going to Pleasant River. I do not wish to stay."

Alessa sighed, and on the lake's waters rippled. "Will you visit me, then?"

"What?"

"Will you visit me, when you go away?" She looked up at him hopefully. He looked at her with that smile.

"Certainly."

She failed to hide her own smile now. "I'd… like that."

Suddenly, she felt queasy. She fell, hardly aware of what was happening when he caught her. He's gentle, she thought.

"Are you all right?" he asked again, and this time she had no idea what to say. That concerned look he had froze her where she was, in his arms. She struggled to utter the words.

"…Sorry, I just… feel a little lightheaded… She stole a glance at his face. "Could you lie me down?" Walter did not question, but carefully placed her on the dirt.

"The ground is cold."

"That's fine."

That odd twinge resurfaced, but she felt comfortable. The sky was remarkable, entirely black. The stars stood out and shined their brightest. She could feel his presence beside her.

"We should be returning."

Strangely, she felt hurt. He was right, though. They had already been away for too long. Her absence would be noticed. But even so, she did not wish to leave, for Alessa knew, deep down, that this would be her only time out of the town, and this would quite possibly be the last time she ever saw Walter.

"Not yet," she found herself saying, "I want to look at the stars for a few minutes." He complied with her wish. They lied there, quiet and still, scarcely breathing. "If I could make my own world… the sky would look like this all the time," she murmured, nearly too low for Walter for hear.

He closed his eyes. "…Indeed."

She grasped his hand and squeezed it. "I'm ready to go." Walter sat up, taking her other hand and bringing her up with him as they stood.

"…Thank you for being with me, tonight, Walter," she said, gazing into his eyes. Deep within her, something squirmed with an odd distaste that was not her own.

"You're welcome." They remained like that, both flushing just a little. The blond motioned forward. They departed the forest.

_End_


End file.
